Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats can include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, contact, camera, gas, and/or intrusion sensors can be distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats.
Known security systems send an alarm message to a central monitoring station upon activation of one of the security sensors, and human operators at the central monitoring station reviewing the alarm message respond by summoning appropriate help. For example, if the one of the security sensors detects a fire, then the human operators at the central monitoring station can summon a local fire department. Alternatively, if the one of the security sensors detects an intrusion, then the human operators at the central monitoring station can summon the police.
Known central monitoring stations are conventionally operated exclusively by the human operators. That is, when the central monitoring station receives the alarm message, one of the human operators responds by manually summoning the appropriate help. As such, known central monitoring stations require a large staff of the human operators to effectively monitor all security systems connected thereto, which adds significant cost in terms of salary, benefits, etc. to employ the human operators. Therefore, there is a continuing and ongoing need to develop monitoring solutions at a lower cost.